


Inauguration/dedication

by randomisedmongoose



Series: Stobotnik surprise [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Flogging, Humiliation kink, Impact Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robotnik is a stone top, Sex Toys, Stone is a mouthy bottom, a bit of sex comedy, frustrated domestic robots, how come these things become so goddamnn long!, oh wait it's because i love words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomisedmongoose/pseuds/randomisedmongoose
Summary: Stone and the doctor take some of the features of their shiny new lair in the Appalachians for a little test spin. The bots are confused by the whole situation.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Stobotnik surprise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653382
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	Inauguration/dedication

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like bloody Bocaccio, writing this right now. But hey, winding down with some smut is maybe what we need? So after Robotnik came back but before they careened off to violently murder Sonic there was a bit of downtime, right? Wrong, they were fucking busy all the time. Or busy fucking, I get confused. (Pay attention to the tags for kinks that may squick you!)

Stone was deep in thought. He was studying the floorplan of a prominent Italian museum while concentrating on balancing an afternoon snack, as a small vacuum cleaner with brush attachments beeped busily past his feet and nearly made him trip. The platter with the sandwich clattered to the floor and papers flew everywhere. He sighed. He sometimes wished that Robotnik wouldn’t handle boredom by making more of the little things. They were kind of cute, but they got everywhere and caused mayhem, much like a flock of kittens. The most irritating one was undoubtedly the computer upkeep bot that lived in the server room. Robotnik had said that he had “partaken in an online memetic” and now Stone had to watch his ankles for knives every time he went there to fetch something. Stone gathered up his papers and tossed the broken sandwich at the little cleaner bot, which brushed it up while making cheerful beeping noises.

Robotnik was fiddling with something over by the panoramic windows. On hearing the commotion, he looked up and smiled broadly when he saw the agent.

“Aha! Come here, Stone.”

“Doctor?” Stone put his papers down on a desk and joined him.

The doctor removed his welding mask. “You will recall how there were some of the lair schematics that I declined to show you, when we began to establish this base.”

Stone remembered the occasion fondly. He had decided to press the matter, partly from curiosity and partly from cheek, and had received a thorough thrashing for his effort. Ah, the memories.

“Yes, I think I faintly recall it, doctor.”

“Well, I have decided that it is time to clue you in on the matter.“ Robotnik was tapping his gloved fingers against each other and shifting his weight from his heels to his toes repeatedly, clearly very excited. “COLIN! Fetch the blueprints!”

Now this one even Stone couldn’t help liking. It was a hovering ball with numerous small hatches from which spindly, mechanical arms poked out as they were needed, holding instruments, tools, sensors and, sometimes, herring sandwiches. Assistance Badnik CL1-N, nicknamed Colin, was a perfectly charming little thing that could nonetheless julienne someone’s face if told to. A perfect example of Robotnik’s approach to robotics, in fact. The little murderball zipped off, chirping happily, and returned with a roll of blue paper.

“Excellent, now go make yourself useful.”

Robotnik rolled the schematics out as Colin whizzed away. Stone looked at them. They were complex, as always – Robotnik had his own way of arranging things that was never intuitive to anyone else. But with time, the agent had learned to decipher them to quite a high degree. There was a stand, some… arms? It was clear that the contraption, whatever its purpose, was stored under the floor and could be deployed as needed. Robotnik was watching him try to make sense of the blueprints, excitement still clear on his face.

“Do you want to see it?”

Stone rolled the papers up. “Yes, it looks interesting.”

The doctor leaned in towards him, a wide, evil smile on his lips. “Ask me. Nicely.”

The tone in Robotnik’s voice was one Stone recognised – it was an invitation. The reason for the doctor’s excitement suddenly became clear. Stone suppressed a small smile. If he answered straight, the doctor would back down and simply show him. But if he answered cheekily…

Stone rolled his eyes. “May I please see the rest of your brilliant invention, doctor?”

Robotnik’s eyes widened. “Oh, we’re playing that game today, are we? Rolling your goddamned eyes at me? Manners, Stone. _Manners_.”

He leaned in even closer and grabbed the agent’s short hair, pulling it to one side. “You’ve been getting altogether too uppity these last few weeks, agent. Taking that tone with me, flaunting your idiocy at every turn – it’s driving me up the wall. I feel that it’s time I remind you of your place… lackey.”

Stone loved the feel of the doctor’s hand in his hair, pulling hard enough to feel it but not hurt too much. The roll of paper fell from his hand, unnoticed. Robotnik wasn’t wrong, he’d been needling the doctor a bit more than usual, and had been rather frustrated that he didn’t get the response he usually did. Apparently Robotnik had been saving up for a surprise. Robotnik pulled a bit more, then shifted his grip to the shoulder.

“Down, agent,” the doctor purred, and pushed Stone downwards. The agent immediately fell to his knees. He stayed there as Robotnik went over and sat down in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. The doctor made himself comfortable, the beckoned to Stone with one finger. The agent started to stand up again, but Robotnik stopped him.

“No! You really are exceptionally stupid today, agent.” He snapped his fingers. “On your hands and knees, naturally.”

Stone squared his shoulders and crawled over to him, slowly. When he reached Robotnik, the doctor stopped him by putting his foot on the agent’s chest.

“Oooh, you managed to get here,” he said sarcastically. “Amazing. I thought that anything other than bipedal locomotion would be far too taxing on your limited mental resources.”

He tapped his foot pensively against the agent and looked down at him, deliberating. Finally, Robotnik shifted his focus from Stone to his glove, then back to the agent. Locking eyes, the doctor slowly, deliberately pinched the edge of the glove and started to pull it off.

Stone’s eyes widened. This was new. When the doctor touched him, he always had his gloves on.

Robotnik pulled the glove off, then the other, and tucked them in his coat pocket. He reached out for the agent, hesitating just for a second – then ran his fingers through Stone’s hair. The agent leaned into it like a cat. He could feel the slight tremble in Robotnik’s fingers. The doctor circled the ear, then ran his fingers along Stone’s jawline, feeling the bone beneath the stubbly skin.

”I have always thought that this position is the best one for you, agent. Adoring at my feet. Like the rest of the world should be.”

He dragged the ball of his thumb against Stone’s lower lip, pushing it down. The agent opened his mouth, then sighed and closed his eyes. Robotnik slid the thumb inside the agent’s mouth and Stone sucked at it, relishing the taste of the doctor’s bare skin. It was salty and tasted faintly of soap and gunpowder. The doctor pulled the thumb out, then replaced with his first two fingers. He rubbed them against the agent’s tongue, pushing them deep into his mouth. Stone let him, enjoying the feeling of the skin scraping against his teeth. Robotnik pulled the fingers out, letting them linger just a second on Stone’s lips, then dried them off on his shirt. But he didn’t put his gloves back on.

He cleared his throat. “You will remove your clothes now, Stone.”

Stone cocked an eyebrow. “All of them, doctor?”

Robotnik sighed. “How are you this slow? Did you perhaps injure your already tiny brain in one of your meaningless missions? Yes, every single piece, agent.” He leaned back and was obviously waiting for Stone to begin the show.

Stone felt suddenly very self-aware, not least because he was half-hard already. The feeling of being under scrutiny, exposed, humbled like this didn’t alleviate that in the slightest. Robotnik sat still, only his hand moving, opening and closing as it lay on his thigh. Stone took off his shoes and socks, then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. Immediately, a little robot beeped up and snatched it, surprising both men. Stone stared after it for a few seconds, then remembered himself and unbuttoned his slacks. As soon as he released them, the little robot retuned again, stealing his pants like an excited puppy and zooming off. Stone tried to concentrate on his task as he started to remove his boxers, but suddenly the thing was at his side, waiting patiently, practically wagging its non-existent tail. Robotnik had buried his face in his hand, and Stone fought to suppress a laugh. He managed to remove his last piece of clothing without corpsing and as he tossed to the bot, it caught it and zipped off to wherever it was stashing the rest of his stuff.

Stone took a deep breath and stood up straight in front of Robotnik, who had been watching the little scene with a mix of irritation and amusement. As Stone straightened, he managed to rearrange his features into a scowl and return his full focus to the agent. He closed his fist and sat up in the chair.

“Took you long enough. Now then. Since you asked so _nicely_ …”

He stood up and picked up a little datapad from the desk. With a few taps on the display the floor opened, revealing a contraption with eight arms that unfolded outwards like a metallic spider. Four of the arms had a padded manacle at the end; the other four were smooth and featureless. The four manacled arms came to rest in an X shape, while the smooth arms folded in to create a sort of support in the centre. Stone just stared. He was very familiar with the general shape of this device. He’d seen it many times in pictures and videos, and once in that club, many years ago.

“You… built a mechanised Saint Andrew’s cross…?”

“If you don’t appreciate the genius of my craft, you’re free to just leave right now, agent.”

The haughtiness of his words didn’t match the way Robotnik looked at him – searching, a tiny bit unsure. Stone understood what he meant. _If you don’t want to, we can stop_. But the agent had no intention of backing down now. This afternoon, which he had planned to spend on going through tedious online archives and playing Monteverdi, was quickly going down a wholly different route – one he’d fantasised about more than once. He straightened his back again and looked at the doctor with a cocksure grin.

“Oh no, it’s beautiful craftmanship, doctor.”

Robotnik looked him up and down, clearly satisfied with the answer. In fact, he reminded Stone somewhat of the smug happiness of the pants-stealing robot.

“Then let’s test the equipment, shall we? Get in position, Stone.” He nodded towards the contraption.

“Doctor?“

“Did I fucking stutter? Get. Up. There.”

The agent went up to the contraption. As he rested his hands and feet against the upper and lower parts of the cross, the doctor hit a button and the restraints clicked into place around his ankles and wrists. He pulled on them to test, but the metal was completely unyielding. He was entirely left to Robotnik’s devices, and he relished the feeling.

“Comfortable, Stone?”

Stone shivered from nervousness and anticipation. “Not really, doctor.”

Robotnik smiled. “Good.”

Robotnik put the datapad down and looked the agent over, like a predator studying its prey before it strikes. He moved up, pressing his body against Stone’s as he checked the restraints on both sides. Stone felt himself twitch in response to the touch. When Robotnik was satisfied that the manacles would hold, he took a step back and let his hands run along the agent’s arms all the way down to the chest, then along Stone’s exposed torso, following the lines of his body from the armpits down to the hips. He let them rest there, massaging small circles into the skin. Stone’s cock twitched again. Having the doctor’s hands on him, so close, so intimate, but not close enough, was infuriating. Robotnik leaned his head close and breathed in the agent’s ear.

“I’ve spent a _considerable_ part of my free time thinking of the many ways I could properly reward you for your _continued_ and _insufferable_ insolence.” He let both his hands slide back up, feather-light, towards the front, letting them rest on the man’s chest.

Stone breathed heavily. “And did you come up with a good plan, doctor?”

Robotnik chuckled. “Oh, Stone. My plans are always good, you should know that by now. I’m going to make sure that incessantly blabbering mouth of yours can only express the most incoherent of sounds.”

He grabbed the nipples and twisted. Stone gasped, his eyes half-closed. Robotnik pulled, rolling the nipples between his fingers, then slid his hands down again, moving downwards to crouch between the agent’s legs. He ran the thumbs along the V-line, skirting frustratingly close to the crotch and down along the thighs. Stone moved his hips, almost unconsciously trying to get some contact. Robotnik noticed, and sharply slapped the inside of his thigh.

“Tut-tut, Stone. So _impatient_. Another of your many, many faults.”

Stone breathed deeply. “This is supposed to shut me up, is it, doctor? So far it’s just making me want to scream at you.”

Robotnik gave him another slap. “Still talking? Amazing.”

Robotnik stood up, his touch lingering just a second longer, and went over to the electronics workstation. He rummaged around in one of the drawers, pulling out a couple of spools of thick wire. He cut off a number of lengths and started to braid them together at one end. When he’d made a braid about a decimetre in length, he left the rest of the wires hang loose. He tested it on the air a few times before he went back over to Stone. He took the improvised flogger and pulled on it, testing the integrity of the braided handle and making sure Stone saw it clearly.

“Well? Are you going to shut up, or do I have to _make_ you,” he said, through gritted teeth.

Stone bit his lip and looked the doctor in the eyes. “You don’t _really_ want me to shut up, doctor. Who would sing your praises if I did?”

Robotnik grinned and let the flogger crack down on Stone’s outer thigh, then down on the same place on the other side. The agent exhaled sharply. It hurt, sure, but not awfully, more of a stinging, dull sensation. Robotnik brought it down again, and again, alternating sides. Stone jolted with each hit, feeling the heat rising on his skin from the impacts. The doctor stopped and flexed the flogger again, this time aiming it for the inside of the thigh instead. Stone braced himself, but couldn’t keep from yelping when it landed first on one side, then the other. Robotnik threw the whip to the floor and grabbed Stone’s chin, pulling it forward. There was a wild look in his eyes.

“No quips, agent? No clever comebacks?”

Stone took a deep breath to centre himself and smiled. “Is that all you’ve got, doctor? You’re so intelligent, so smart, you can find out what would keep me from talking, right? I think you’re underestimating me again, _Robotnik_.”

The doctor released his chin with a disgusted snarl. “I see. A miscalculation on my part, hmm? Let’s change tack a bit, then.”

He entered a command on the datapad, and Stone gasped as the remaining four mechanical arms unfolded to wrap around his thighs and under his arms, pulling him off the ground into a sitting position. The doctor moved and stood in front of him. He smirked and moved some of the dials. The arms readjusted, pulling Stone’s legs apart, leaving the agent completely exposed and, at this point, very obviously turned on. Robotnik pushed one last button and a new panel slid back, revealing a compartment filled with equipment – toys, lube, gloves. The doctor threw the datapad back on the table, grabbed a pair of gloves and snapped them on, then choose a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hand.

“I think I need a more hands-on approach to the problem that is you, agent. Let’s get you ready, shall we?”

Robotnik closed in on Stone, standing between his open legs. He slid his hand along the inside of the thigh, making Stone wince as he ran his fingers over the welts left by the flogger. As he finally grasped Stone’s cock, the agent couldn’t help but to bite his lip and groan, making Robotnik smirk. He cupped the balls in one hand, tugging gently on them, then ran one thumb along the shaft. The agent shivered and bucked up into his hand, unable to stop himself.

“Always the eager beaver, Stone.”

With his free hand, Robotnik slowly slid his finger along the edge of Stone’s opening, making the agent shiver again. Carefully, he pressed inwards until Stone relaxed, and his finger slid in. The agent exhaled and gritted his teeth. Robotnik pushed in, stroking the inside, crooking his finger just so to massage Stone’s prostate. The feeling made Stone clench and pant, but he managed to keep it together.

“Well, that was easy, Stone. It’s like you’ve just been waiting for this. In that case – no time like the present.” He pulled his finger out and picked one of the toys from the compartment. It had a flared base and a vague slim egg shape. The doctor turned it this way and that, showing it to Stone.

“I’m quite proud of this little thing, you know. It has the capacity to expand quite a bit, to accommodate whoever it enters.” His grin widened. “We’re going to test its limits today, Stone. I want to make sure you can take _me_ when we’re done with it.” He lubed the little toy up and pushed against the agent’s opening until it slid in, nesting snugly inside.

“Let’s size you up.” He pushed on the base of the plug, and Stone’s eyes widened as he felt the toy expand slightly. “Well, Goldilocks? To small, to big, or just right? Talk to me.”

“Oh, don’t stop on my account, doctor.” Robotnik pushed it again, and the toy expanded a bit more. Another push, and Stone breathed in deep and nodded fervently.

“Well then. How about a surprise?” A double push this time, and the little plug started to vibrate. Stone had to bunch both hands into fists to keep a straight face – to no avail, as the vibrations slowly, slowly increased. Stone panted and clenched around it reflexively, sending shivers all though his body.

“How about that, agent? Ready to shut up yet?” Robotnik was caressing his thigh, running his fingers along the marks left by the flogger. The mingling sensation were flooding Stone’s brain, but he managed to push them down and reply in a marginally steady voice.

“Oh, I’m fine, doctor, nothing to it.”

Robotnik gritted his teeth and released his thigh. “Oh, you’re just begging for this now, Stone. I may need to actually apply a modicum of effort to silence you. Allow me to get a bit more comfortable.”

He took his coat off and threw it to the floor with his accustomed flair, or so he thought. On its way to the floor, the coat fell on top of Colin, which was trying to return the blueprints to the desk. The little ball buzzed and beeped indignantly as it started bobbing up and down to try to dislodge the heavy fabric that obscured its camera lens. When this proved ineffective, the little bot zoomed away and started to circle the ceiling, making distressed “weeeeee” noises. Robotnik gaped, then quickly ripped the gloves off and grabbed after it.

“What the- come back here, you confounded piece of electronic! Return at once with my coat! Your master commands you!”

Stone squirmed. “Um, doctor?” The vibrations were steadily getting more and more intense. Robotnik was trying to jump to get the coat, but the bot had started to bump against the ceiling repeatedly and was completely out of reach.

“Aaah, doctor, I- could you please come and-“ The vibrator was rumbling away to the point of distraction now, and Stone was getting achingly hard. Robotnik had grabbed a length of steel pipe from the workbench and was swatting at the bot, managing to make it dislodge from the ceiling and start zooming around again.

“Goddamnit doctor, get over here-!” Stone felt like his prostate was being repeatedly hit by lightning.

“Just give me a fucking _second!_ ” Robotnik finally managed to make a jump high enough to grab the coattails and bring his coat and the little robot both down to Earth. Holding the coat with one hand, he reached over an pushed the base of the plug again and the vibrator mercifully stopped. Stone was panting heavily as Robotnik free the tangled-up Colin from the coat.

“You bothersome little thing,” he said, almost affectionately, patting the bot. “Now, go to your pod and rest.” He tossed Colin into the air and it voomed off into a corner.

Throwing the coat over a chair, the doctor turned his attention back to Stone. Robotnik’s hair was tousled, and his formerly so well-groomed appearance was decidedly more dishevelled and sweaty after jumping and chasing the little robot. Stone just stared at him, forgetting where he was for a moment. He just wanted to smooth that hair back, just touch it once…

“Apologies for the delay, Stone.” Robotnik flipped his hair out of his eyes. “Where were we? Oh yes, I was about to wreck you.”

He snapped on a fresh pair of gloves, poured a generous helping of lube on his hand and shoved it between the agent’s legs, letting his fingers slide over the taint, making Stone exhale in frustration. He began by pulling the plug out, carelessly throwing it on the side table. Then he resumed roughly caressing Stone’s thighs and ass.

“I’m getting very vexed with all these _interruptions_ , Stone,” he growled. ”I might have to find some way of relieving all this tension that I’ve accumulated. Do you have a good idea, agent? Just one, for once in your miserable life?”

Stone lifted his hips toward the doctor as best he could. “I have, mm, I have several, doctor. But I wouldn’t want to ruin your flow or, aah, or anything.”

“You discourteous imp. You lousy, blabbermouthed sycophant.” Robotnik shook his head and slapped the inside of Stones thigh hard, making the agent wince. “Why do I even bother with you? You’re insolent, conceited and ill-mannered, you’re unintelligent, hot-headed and _frustrating!_ ” As he hissed out the last word, he leaned in and started kissing Stone’s neck. The agent whined. Robotnik’s breath was hot, his sweat-soaked shirt rubbing against Stone’s sensitive skin.

“You know why, doctor,” Stone panted. Robotnik just snarled against his neck, one hand pressed on Stone’s chest, pulling slowly, slowly downwards. The other was teasing his hole, circling around it, pressing, stroking.

“You fucking, frustrating, damned…” Robotnik bit the agent’s neck, licking and nipping at it. His hand found Stone’s cock and slid his hand up and down. His other hand started pushing harder on Stone’s opening, testing him. “I’m going to fuck you.”

“Aaaah- as you wish, doctor.” He tried to relax as much as possible. The first finger slid in easily. Robotnik’s other hand was stroking Stone’s cock, slowly, maddeningly slowly. Stone found himself moving up to meet it, to quicken the pace.

“You asinine, foolhardy little bastard,“ the doctor murmured, an endless litany of insults that read more like a prayer of devotion than anything else. He started on the second finger. It was still comparable to the plug, and Stone just felt a pleasurable stretch, heightened by the feel of the hand stroking him. Robotnik was slowly scissoring his fingers, pushing in and out, hitting the prostate, electrifying every nerve ending. Stone was tensing around him, heightening the feeling until the blood was pounding in his temples.

Robotnik was working his third finger into Stone as both of them noticed a change in the mood. The lab had suddenly gone eerily silent. They both came to a halt and slowly turned their heads to the rest of the room. All the bots where lined up in a row, silent, camera lenses in an array of colours pointed straight at them. Sensors were deployed, all instruments ready. Stone suddenly, vividly, remembered a time in college when the cat belonging to his then-boyfriend had come into the room when they were fucking.

“… doctor?”

“Yyyyes.”

“This is creeping me out.”

“Agreed.”

Robotnik reached for his coat with his free hand, and managed to get the nanogloves from the pocket. He fumbled one-handed with the buttons, only succeeding in dropping them on the floor. With a frustrated yell, he finally managed to push the correct button with the toe of his shoe. A green light began to flash on all the bots simultaneously.

“Return to docking stations and deactivate,” he barked.

The array of mechanical marvels immediately zoomed away in different directions, and they could hear small clicks and whirrs as the robots nested into their docks and powered down. Both men stayed completely still until the sounds had ceased. As silence fell, Robotnik relaxed against Stone and sighed.

“Note to self: deactivate all laboratory badniks _before_ commencing carnal activities.”

Stone let out a breathless laugh. “That’d be favourite, yeah. Eh… You were doing something?” Stone cringed inwardly at the neediness in his voice.

Robotnik grinned again. “Oh, feeling abandoned, Stone? Allow me to rectify that.”

They quickly regained lost ground with increased fervour. At the fourth finger, Stone was bucking his hips against Robotnik and groaning, the sensation almost too much to bear. The doctor leaned into him, stroking the hard cock slowly, pushing his fingers deep. With every spasm and sigh from Stone, Robotnik was getting more and more intense, his hair falling into his eyes, a manic glint in his eyes.

“Let’s see how much you can take.” He leaned close to Stone, chest against chest. “Can you take it all, Stone? You always insist you’re such a talented man, is this a talent of yours?”

“Hah, I can take it, just do it, I want it…” Stone answered through gritted teeth. He forced himself to relax again, to not tense around the hand. Robotnik slowly pushed deeper, making the agent yelp and throw his head back, his cock leaking onto Robotnik’s hand.

“Really, agent? Would you really take my entire hand in your greedy ass? I can scarcely believe you’ve come this far. Do you really want me to fuck you that hard?” Robotnik slowly pulled the fingers out, not all the way, but making ready.

Stone was nearly incoherent. “Just- aaah, fucking _ruin_ me, doctor, fuck, just do it!”

Robotnik smiled wildly and tucked his thumb. “Just be happy that I have small hands, Stone,” he whispered. He pushed again, slowly, giving Stone time to adjust, going in and out, then pushing slowly inwards until he got past the knuckles. Stone was whining again, trembling with the effort of keeping calm and relaxed. Robotnik made his hand into a fist and moved it slowly, holding his breath in concentration. The agent howled and tensed his entire body. He felt like his nerves were turning into liquid gold, burning hot all the way from his crotch to the nape of his neck.

“ _Ivo!_ God, _fuck_ , I can’t…” Robotnik’s eyes widened and his face filled with rapturous joy, the breath leaving him in one explosive exhale. He moved his clenched fist inside Stone, quickening the strokes on the man’s cock.

“Come for me, Aban,“ he murmured. Stone gave out a strangled cry. The feeling was too intense, he couldn’t hold back anymore, and he came, spattering his chest and Robotnik’s with white.

Stone collapsed against the restraints, breathless and limp. Robotnik gently removed his hand and pulled the gloves off, then steered the mechanical arms to lower the agent gently to the ground, where he lay still, panting. The doctor took the coat from the chair and wrapped it around him.

“Come. To the bed.” Robotnik hoisted him up, using his scrawny frame to support the other man all the way to the doctor’s bedroom. He sat back against the headboard, and Stone rolled up into a ball, shivering, in his arms. Robotnik pulled the covers tightly around him. Stone looked up at him, smiling weakly.

“I p-probably won’t be walking for a d-day or two, huh.”

“In all probability, no.” Robotnik held him close. “You have my express permission to relax the following few days. Consider it an order, if you must.”

“T-thank you, doctor.”

“No… thank you.”

After a while, the shivering subsided, and Stone fell asleep. Robotnik sat absolutely still, staring out into space, one hand resting on Stone’s head. After a while, he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Colin and the herring sandwiches are stolen with the utmost love from Douglas Adams’ HHGTTG. May his afterlife be free from deadlines.


End file.
